Destroyed yet alive
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Piper X Aerrow Pairing. The atmos goes into greiving with the disappearance of the storm hawks, whoes carrier went down into the waste lands in flames because of a placed there by Dark ace. Piper is supposablly a sole surivier. rated t for langauge.
1. Chapter 1

Me: kill me later

Me: kill me later. I've yet to find out if I'm grounded so I'm posting this story. I don't own the storm hawks

Piper smiled as she walked across the kitchen. She grabbed a cookie and munched on it as she made dinner. Aerrow was reading a book on the bridge as Finn played his annoying music at a low volume so Piper wouldn't yell at him. Junko was tinkering with something, ( I'm not sure what) and stork was piloting the condor as usual. Piper smiled as she added a little salsa to the tacos she was making. She stirred the beans that the guys loved to have on the tacos. Piper never admitted it or let the guys know she ate them too. She'd make her taco before the guys got there and would make each person a taco the way they liked it minus the addition stuff like sour cream and salsa.

Radar bounded around the ship, taking Finn's Hair gel which pulled Finn away from his music to chase the little sky monkey. Once Radar ran into the kitchen and dropped the hair gel into the trash can and bolted from the room before Finn got in. Finn spent hours hunting for the gel and the sky monkey.

But the unfortunate thing for the storm hawks, they were distracted enough not to notice the bomb Dark Ace had so kindly placed on the bottom of the condor. None of them knew it was there until too late when the systems were back up which was just moments before the bomb went off.

"There. Systems are back up." Stork exclaimed. The alarm instantly went off making everyone jump. Piper ran to the bridge after turning off the stove. Stork looked around through the scopes and gasped. Piper looked out the other one.

"What is it?" Aerrow asked. Piper's gasp of horror was more than the sky knight could handle.

"We better get out of here." Piper exclaimed.

"Too late. There is only 30 seconds left. It's a bomb." That was all that stork could say before the bomb went off. Blowing the condor to bites as Dark Ace laughed evilly from his skimmer. Piper ended up on Atmosia, alive oddly enough, but no one knew where anyone else went, nor did any one realize it was Piper who hid in the black sweater she found in a good will store which she got for a dollar. Posters of the storm hawks were put every where in attempts to find any of them, to relieve the atmos to a degree that the squadron might have survived.

'Missing: The storm hawks. If any information found of heard, Call: 268 487 4578. Ask for Harrier or Call Terra Rex and Ask for Harrier or Starling.' Below that were pictures of the storm hawks. Piper sat on a bench in a park and stared into space, tears slipping down her face. As far as she knew, she was a sole survivor, and she wanted to die with her friends.

Me: down. Let me type chapter two before my mom says, your grounded for destroying your cell phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I don't own the storm hawks

Me: I don't own the storm hawks

Piper sat there, her stomach growling in huger. Piper didn't wanna eat because her friends were dead, she had no reason to live. A little girl walked over to her.

"Miss, are you okay?" The little asked.

"I'm fine." Piper told her. The little girl nodded.

"You have been sitting her for days. Aren't you hungry? Don't you have a home?" The little girl asked. Piper looked at the little girl. The little girl could see the orange sad eyes through the darkness of the hood that was up to shield her face from the world.

"I'm not hungry. I have no family or a home. They died, quite recently. So I sit here waiting to join them." Piper told the little girl.

"Your eye's are like Piper's, of the storm hawks. Did you know, there are posters every where looking for them in hopes that they survived?" The little asked. Piper shook her head. The little girl pulled Piper to her feet and pulled her to a poster.

"See? It the storm hawks. You look kinda like Piper. Are you Piper?" The little girl asked her, flipping her pink hair over her shoulder. Piper slid the hood off.

"I'm no longer Piper, just a hollow shell." Piper answered. The girl looked at her.

"Come with me. I will take you to your home and return you to Harrier." The little girl pulled Piper to warded a house. She opened the door and pulled Piper in.

"Mama! I found her!" The little girl called. A tall woman with Pink hair and purple eyes walked around the corner in a silver dress. In her hand was a black phone.

"Thank goodness you survived." The woman gasped, dialing in the numbers on the poster. Piper looked confused.

"My name's Ariel. That's my mama, her name's Tina. I'm 5 years olds. I go to school next year. Mama's 25.You may be hollow now, but we'll bring you back. Promise." The little told Piper.

"Hello, is this Harrier?" The mother said into the phone. " Yes. We found her. Piper. She's here in my house on Terra Atmosia. Tonight? The main park. I can do that. Your welcome. No it was an honor to help the Atmos find her." Tina walked over to Piper.

"We need to get you feed. I promise you, we'll return you to your friends. The whole atmos is looking for you storm hawks. My daughter was crying until she saw you sitting there on that bench and said ' she looks kinda like Piper. She figure, her form. I wonder if the eyes are orange and if it's Piper,' This morning she deiced to find out for herself. "Tina told Piper, leading her to the kitchen. She handed Piper a sandwich.

"I know it's small but, considering you never left that bench your hungry and it's a good way to get yourself killed if you eat too much after not eating for so long." Tina said with a motherly smile. Piper smiled but didn't eat it.

"please Piper, eat, we wanna help you but you gotta help us help you." The little girl begged, putting her hand on Piper's leg where she had been seated. Piper looked into the sad eyes of the little girl and obeyed. Tina smiled and left the room to keep an eye out for Harrier and whom ever he was bringing to fetch Piper.

"Thank you Piper."

"for what?" Piper asked Ariel.

"For letting us help, and eating." Piper laughed lightly.

"no, I should thank you, for helping me. I'm just a shell but I guess, the Atmos needs me, which means I can't join my friends yet. I thank you for opening my eyes to that." Piper told her. Ariel smiled and hugged Piper who hodded the little girl back.

"He's here. Piper, come!" Tina called. Ariel pushed Piper forward as Piper stood. Piper walked out the door with Tina and Ariel behind her. There, standing by there skimmers in the park, stood Harrier, Starling, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes ( Saphire), and a girl with silver hair and green eyes ( aria). Piper recognized them moment her eyes landed them. She wanted to call out to them but something held her back. Aria's Sad eyes made Piper feel sick. Aerrow hadn't lived but Piper had. Tears sprung to her eyes. Ariel had no problem Calling to Harrier.

"HARRIER! STARLING!" The little girl shouted, making everyone turn toward them. Saphire and Aria borke out into Smiles and tears as they ran toward Piper and engulfed her into hugs, where Piper started crying.

"Thank atmos your alive." Aria cried. Harrier and Starling hurried over. Starling separated Saphire and Aria from Piper to look her over.

"Those sad eyes are painful to look at. Do you know where the others are?" Starling asked softly, her eyes, slowly becoming lined with tears. Piper shook her head. Starling hugged Piper.

"Come, we must return to Terra Rex. Tina, will you and your Daughter spread the news that Piper has been found?" Harrier looked at the mother and the little girl. Tina nodded.

"It is my duty to tell the Atmos of good news. Ariel, go find a sharpy, we will mark the posters as found over Piper's Picture. It will be one way to let the atmos know she has been found." Tina exclaimed. Ariel nodded. " Now go, so you may return Piper to the atmos. But be careful. She claims to only be a shell of what she once was. My daughter tried to open her up it is not known if she did." Harrier nodded.

"Thank you Tina. You coming for the Baby shower for Nina Saturday?" Starling asked. Tina nodded.

"Good bye. WE must start our job." Tina ran back to the house to help her daughter find a sharpy. Saphire Hugged Piper again.

"Come on. You are ridding with me." Saphire told the girl. Piper nodded. Piper glanced toward Aria, whose eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Did he make it? Even the smallest possibly that you saw him after the condor blew up? Did you?" Aria asked. Piper's eyes slumped.

"I fear not. I've seen no one. I'm sorry Aria." Piper said softly. Aria nodded.

"At least you survived. You have no idea how relived we were when Tina called us and told us you were alive." Aria told her. Piper nodded slightly and sighed. Later, on Terra Rex, Piper sat, eating with everyone.

"Piper, where did you get that hoodie?" Saphire asked.

"Good will store on Atmosia." Piper answered.

"I had a feeling. It looks like the one I sent there. I think that used to be mine. How's it ya? If it fits you I'll lend you some of my clothes 'til we can get shopping for some new ones for you." Saphire exclaimed.

"it's a little big."

"Good, it was big on me too." Saphire exclaimed.Piper shrugged as she returned to eating.

"One down, four to go." Harrier muttered.

"What is this base ball?" Piper joked. '"It's like that 'two down one to go' cheer in soft ball."

"Yes Piper, Find you storm hawks is a game and to win the inn we have to find all five of you." Harrier joked. Piper and Saphire laughed as starling giggled. Aria shook her head as she smiled.

"Are you having fun trying to find us?" Piper asked, still joking.

"Yes, It's the most fun sport in the world!" Harrier joked yet again. Aria swatted him.

"Shut it." She snapped. Harrier and Piper had taken a wrong turn.

"Aria, relax, we're only joking. It's horrid that we're all missing and scattered. 5 hours ago, there was nothing more that I wanted to do but die, because everyone else on the squadron was dead, but that little girl, she changed my mind with her begging eyes and her hopes that I would let her help me. She came to me and asked if I was alright and I lied. She told me I looked like myself and took me to the poster. She asked me if I was who I am. I told her, ' I am merely a shell of her.' And with that I took off the hood. She took me to her house and spoke to her mother. She wanted me to live. She begged me to let her help me. I let her. Here I am. I could be still in that park… waiting to die of starvation. But Atmos still needs me." Piper stared at Aria whose eyes had started to water again. " would you rather I be dead too?"

"Piper… don't say that!" Saphire scowled. Piper continued to stare into Aria's upset eyes. Aria looked into her lap at her hands.

"I'm sorry, the thought of my brother dead makes more sad than I've ever felt. Maybe it's because my parents are dead and he's all I have left." Aria said softly. Piper sat down.

Starling rolled her eyes and stood to fetch the strawberry short cake which was made in celebration of Finding Piper. Later that night, Piper lay on one of the guest beds in Saphire's room as Aria slept on the bunk bed with Saphire, Saphire on the top bunk and Aria on the bottom bunk, Piper stared at the moon out the window.

"Please be okay." Piper whispered as a mental image of Aerrow appeared, his smile dazzling.

"You know, I've said that every night since the explosion. I was losing hope until we got Tina's call about you." Saphire exclaimed from her bunk. Saphire peered over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, every time the phone rang Saphire would smile and bolt to the phone and get all moppy when it wasn't news about you or the guys." Aria exclaimed, laughing.

"You were just as bad. You actually deiced to pull a prank on me that it was Piper and Aerrow on the phone when it was Starling." Saphire scowled.

"You did the same! Piper darling, we mean no offence but we made a game of prank each other. When Saphire told me about Tina's call, I didn't believe her until I saw the twinkle in her eye." Aria explained. Piper laughed softly.

"None taken. Glad you guys could find a piece of happiness in these dark sad times." Piper told them. Saphire smiled sweetly.

"If we don't find the others, we'll avenge their deaths on Dark Ace." Saphire growled.

"Don't say that! They are alive. I can feel it." Piper exclaimed. " It's just wither or not they are alive. I'm gonna laugh so hard if we find Finn on Tropica or playing domo." The girls laughed.

"And Junko's probably eating lots of gravy at that all you can eat gravy buffet." Saphire exclaimed.

"And Radar will probably be on the terra of Gaint Bananas." Aria laughed.

"And Aerrow, most likely will be be on some terra training to take down Dark Ace to avenge the deaths of his friends he thought happened." Piper finished. The other girls nodded.

"So true." Aria exclaimed.

"That is so Aerrow. And it is so you to know what he'd being doing. Piper, did you ever even admit to Aerrow you liked him?" Saphire looked at her friend as she spoke. Aria looked at Piper as well."

"Sadly, no, I didn't." Piper looked at Saphire.

"Don't worry, we'll find you a chance to tell him yet. I promise." Saphire told her. Piper nodded. A tear slid down her cheek. Saphire this and climbed down the ladder and went to Piper's temporary bed and hugged her. Piper sat up as Aria came over. The three girls sat there in a group hug, afraid to discover their friends were dead.

Me: if I wasn't gonna grounded, now I am. Dang, I've never seen my mom more . And I've never felt lower. If you wanna know you ask me when you reply, otherwise I won't bother telling you.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: chapter 3, and then I'll type up a chapter for another story of mine

Me: chapter 3, and then I'll type up a chapter for another story of mine.

The next morning, Saphire stood in her closet, pulling out outfits. She pulled on a skort and a spaghetti shirt and grabbed some flip flops. Then she handed Piper a similar outfit but in light blue as a opposed to dark blue. Aria came into the room in the same outfit in silver.

"Guess what, Harrier says someone's spotted Finn on Tropica. We're going there around noon to look for him. We're gonna have to postpone that shopping trip."Aria exclaimed. Piper quickly changed and follow Saphire and Aria to the kitchen.

"It's fabulous. We might be closer to finding everyone." Saphire exclaimed as she started to make a batter for pan cakes. Starling came in.

"There have been numerous sightings of Finn on Tropica. It's clear he's there. We're gonna get him in an hour. Get something quick to eat." Starling commanded. Piper looked at Starling funny.

"Starling's living here." Saphire whispered. Piper nodded and accepted a pancake from Saphire. After breakfast, Piper climbed onto the Back of Saphire's Skimmer as they flew to Tropica. Walking around Tropica, Starling replaced posters with new ones so it wasn't asking for Piper anymore. Piper walked along the beach with Saphire and Aria, looking for Finn. Piper walked up to a girl with green hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me. Have you seen this boy?" Piper asked, showing the girl a picture of Finn.

"Yeah, He's one of the suriving Storm hawks. You must be Piper. I can show you Finn. Follow me." The girl walked up the beach with Piper, Saphire, and Aria following her. The green haired girl finally showed them to a shaded place where Finn sat, head in his hands.

"Finn, there's someone here to prove you have a reason to live." The girl exclaimed.

"My friends are dead. There's no reason to live." Finn mubled.

"We found him. And he sounds like stork." Aria exclaimed into a walky talky. Finn looked up.

"Finn… it's Piper." Finn's Eye's widened and he bolted to his feet and pulled her into a hug.

"OMG! Piper! I've never been more happy to see you." Finn squealed. Piper smiled and hugged him back.

"How paranoid is he?" Harrier asked appearing by his sister. Starling appeared next to Aria.

"He's not that bad." Aria exclaimed.

"Finn… will you let go?" Piper asked.

"mmm… nope." Finn answered.

"Why not?" Piper snapped.

"Because your gonna disappear and then I'll know your just a dream."

"I'm not. Now let go. I will not disappear." Piper glared at Finn with the best of her ability. She softened her gaze and Finn let go. "See?"

"Okay."

"Come on Finn. We gotta get back to Rex and continue to have our ears open for the others." Piper exclaimed. Finn nodded and followed them to their skimmers.

Me: okay I am not grounded but what ever. I'm gonna have a poll right here about what happens in the next chapter. I will type it tomorrow before school. You may vote once.

Piper will choke on an olive and it will hit Finn in the head when she coughs it up.

They Find Stork on Rex, looking for Harreir and Piper.

They find Aerrow's skimmer on Terra Rex, but no Aerrow.

Pick one. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: and the votes are in

Me: and the votes are in. I'll tell you the votes in the end, if you don't figure things out along the way. I don't own the storm hawks.

Piper brushed her hair after a nice shower.

"We're shopping today Piper." Saphire exclaimed, running into the room in a black mini dress. Aria walked in wearing a silver mini dress. Piper pulled on a blue skort and blue v-neck shirt and blue flip flops. Saphire pulled Piper from the room and to the kitchen where they ate a quick breakfast. An hour later they were at the mall. After some shopping they sat in the food court sipping slurps when a two girls walked by.

"Any idea's who's skimmer it was?" The one with blond hair asked the red haired one.

"I don't know but it had a hawk on the side. I'd say it was a storm hawk's skimmer but the whole atmos knows their carrier was blown up." The red haired one said. Piper looked up. She went to the girls.

"Excuse, I couldn't help but over hear, there's been a skimmer with a hawk on the side?" Piper asked the two girls. The red haired one nodded.

"It landed in my back yard the day the storm hawks carrier blew up. I've yet to figure out how it ended up into the yard or why it fell from the sky." The red haired one.

"Could I … look at it? I might be able use it in locating Aerrow, Finn or Junko." Piper said.

"Sure. But why can't you find Stork or Piper with it?" The red haired girl asked.

"I'm not sure I can find myself since I'm right here and I know where I am." Piper responded.

"Opps, your Piper. I heard you'd been located but I thought it was one of those hoaxs. Everyone says they found Finn or Radar on the terra of giant bananas. People have fun prancing each other. I'm Lora. My sister's Nina, she's having a baby shower Saturday. This is Lani, my cousin." The red head exclaimed. Piper nodded. Aria ran over.

"What color is the skimmer?" Aria asked.

"Red. Well it's silver with a red circle with a white hawk." Lora told her.

"It's Aerrow's." Piper stated. Aria looked at her with hopeful eyes. " He might be on the terra. I doubt it though, I'm sure one would have spotted him though, or spotted us or one of the many posters telling you if you have any information and the number and to ask for Piper, Harrier, Starling, Finn, Saphire, or Aria. He would have been found already." Piper told them. Aria's shoulders drooped.

"I hoped." Aria exclaimed.

"We'll find him. I know it." Saphire exclaimed. An hour later, The girls stood behind Lora's house, looking at the skimmer. Sure enough, it was Aerrow's.

"Yep, it's Aerrow's." Piper stated.

"Take it. Maybe the neighbors will stop staring at us like we're murders." Lora exclaimed. " It should be returned to it's owner anyway."

"And what'll the neighbors say when they see it's gone?" Lani asked.

"WE tell them we returned it to it's owner, or one it's owner's friends to be returned to it's owner." Lora told her.

"It'll be returned to Aerrow when we find him." Piper exclaimed. Lora nodded.

"Good luck in finding the rest of the hawks." Lora exclaimed.

"Thanks. We need it." Piper exclaimed. Saphire's Cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello Harrier. What is it? REALLY! Awesome. 3 down two to go. He's got radar too? HEY! We found them… okay Mr. Technical, they found you. I gotta go." Saphire hung up. " I don't think we need luck. Stork and Radar just showed up at the house. Hawks are dropping like flies. I mean like showing up. That's four out of 6. Finn, Piper, Stork, and Radar have showed up, now it just leaves Aerrow and Junko."

"YAY!" Lora and Lani cheered. Piper smiled.

"We'd better head back. Piper, why don't you drive Aerrow's Skimmer back to the house." Saphire suggested. Piper nodded and carefully picked up the skimmer and looked it over. Lora smiled.

"Piper, would do me a favor and come to my sister's baby shower? IT would be nice if you could come. Saphire, Aria and Starling are all going. My sister would be so happy to see you there." Lora asked. Piper smiled.

"I'd be honored to. I have question. How do I get this out front?"

"You fly it. DUH!" Saphire exclaimed. Piper looked at her in horror.

"Ride a skimmer that feel from the sky and fly it?" Piper asked. The whole atmos knew Piper loved her heliscooters and hated to ride skimmers. No one ever figure out why.

"Duh."

"Just ride it around the house." Lora told her. "I mean there is a path that is just for that. My papa used to have a skimmer and he'd keep it back here and polish it every Sunday." Lora exclaimed. She pointed to a dirt path the girls hadn't noticed.

"Or do that." Saphire added. Aria laughed as did the other girls.

"You better head back. We'll see ya another time." The girls ran out front as Piper mounted the skimmer and rode it around the house. The girls raced back to the house. Piper lost big time. The skimmer fell apart underneath her the moment she was infront of the house, making everyone crack up.

"Nice Piper." Saphire laughed. Finn came out front.

"You guys found Aerrow?!" Finn asked.

"No, just his skimmer. Piper apartly can't ride it." Saphire laughed. Piper stood and laughed nervously. Stork walked out of the ouse and examined the skimmer.

"Eh… it's nothing I can't fix." Stork muttered. Piper hugged him. " GAH! What's with all the hugs? Hi Piper… let go of me before we become doomed." Piper let go and smiled.

"it's good to see you haven't changed. Where's Radar? I heard he was found too," As Piper finished Speaking, Radar bound out of the house and jumped into Piper's Arms where he nuzzled her chin and received a hug from the navigator. She scratched him behind the ears.

"Hi Radar!" Aria exclaimed, running over to scratch her brother's pet behind the ears. Radar screeched in happiness to be with more of his family. Saphire kissed Radar's forehead.

"Hey there little guy. We missed you and Stork." Saphire turned to stork. " You seen Aerrow or Junko?"

"I've been asked that already. Nope."

"How'd you find us?"

"I landed on the terra and saw a poster that said Piper and Finn had been found so I came in hunts for them. Found Radar along the way." Stork explained. Piper nodded.

"Thanks Stork." Piper exclaimed. Stork looked at her funny.

"Your welcome. I'll fix this skimmer. We won't tell Aerrow it broke." Stork exclaimed.

"Thanks. It'd be better if he didn't know." Piper exclaimed. Stork nodded.

Me: The winner of the vote was… Aerrow's skimmer. In second, tied with Piper choking on an olive which hits Finn in the head is, Finding stork, which I threw in as a bonus. Radar was also a bonus. This time you are voting on

Finding Finn's Skimmer

B. Finding Junko

Finding Piper's heliscooters

Or the Piper chokking on an olive.

You may select two. Well, review, and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: The votes are in

Me: The votes are in. Now on with the story.

Aria skidded into the room and jumped onto her bed as Piper read a book that she had picked up off Saphire's book shelf. Saphire jumped up onto the bed Piper was on and startled the navigator.

"Stork's done playing with Aerrow's skimmer. He put it back together and made it better." Saphire told the girl. "He's also gone shopping with Harrier to find parts to repair anyone else's skimmer/heliscooters that turns up. Finn has tagged along but that's because he doesn't wanna be stuck in the house with us females."

"That's Finn ya." Piper exclaimed as Radar ran into the room and jumped onto the Navigator's shoulder. Piper scratched him behind the ear, half smiling as she thought of the owner of the shoulder Radar normally sat on.

_Flash back_

_Piper sat on a towel that was spread out over the sand on terra Tropica in a green string bikini with camouflage flip flops and a mini skirt that was also camouflage, but the skirt sat in side Piper's beach bag. Piper watched as the guys played a game of Frisbee and tossed it around, attempting to keep it away from each other. It was Radar and Aerrow against Junko and Finn. _

"_Radar!" Aerrow called as he threw the Frisbee, which Radar caught and ran around Junko and quickly threw it to Aerrow who slid around Finn, looking handsome with his bare chest, allowing Piper to admire the nicely toned abs and lean muscles. Junko attempted to get the Frisbee from Aerrow but failed when he threw it to Radar. Piper stood and walked down the beach toward the water, which she walked into slightly and turned around to watch the guys. She discovered Aerrow's eyes on her when she turned. She smiled and waved and he waved back before returning to his game._

"_Hey, my name is John. What's yours, cutie?" A guy greeted her. He had Purple hair and silver eyes._

"_My names Piper." Piper told him. She walked further into the water and dove into it surfing a few feet away. John followed her which annoyed Piper out of her mind. Aerrow noticed the guy and jealousy grew in his heart, cause what he saw was Piper and some guy, flirting with each other. Piper did lose him quickly when she dove under the water and surfed meters away and ran up the beach when he went under .Piper sat down on her towel and watched Aerrow again._

"_You know, it was rude for you to ditch of me." John later told her when he found her. Aerrow was there next to her._

"_I didn't ditch you. You didn't follow me. I never greeted you. I was just minding my own business and was playing with the water when you came along and said hello. I never ditched you, you stalked me." Piper told him with a straight face and a calm voice. Aerrow glared at the boy._

"_Piper, he stalked you?" Aerrow asked, shock laced in his voice. John glared at Aerrow._

"_Who are you?" John snapped._

"_I'm her commanding officer and I don't take it people stalking my teammates lightly." Aerrow growled as he stood. John glared back before walking away. Piper crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at John's retreating back. Then pulled her tongue back in her mouth and uncrossed her eyes and looked at Aerrow and smiled._

"_Thanks. I wasn't sure how I was gonna deal with that. I did kinda ditch him but he stalked me." Piper told him. Aerrow smiled and sat down next to her on his green towel._

"_Anytime Piper." Aerrow told her. She hugged him and then spread up on her towel to tan._

_End flash back_

"Piper, what were you just thinking about?" Saphire asked. Aria hung upside down from Saphire's Bunk. Radar looked at Piper too. Starling walked and froze to watch the scene.

"I was thinking about the teams last trip to Tropica. I remember Aerrow standing up for me when I was being stalked by this one guy. The stalker was so mad when I managed to disappear and go back to the guys who were playing Frisbee. I also remember how handsome Aerrow looked shirtless." Piper explained, blushing brightly. Starling, Saphire and Aria smirked.

"Don't worry Piper, you'll be able to confess you love Aerrow to him one day. Don't worry." Starling exclaimed, making the young girls jump. Aria smiled as Radar looked at the girls. Saphire laughed at Piper's ever growing blush.

"And don't you worry either Saphire, you'll get to admit to Junko you have a crush on him." Aria taunted, making Piper laugh at Saphire whose face was now bright red. Starling laughed at the girl's face.

"Let's get something to eat. Harrier and the guys won't be back for dinner." Starling exclaimed. The girls nodded and left the room. The next morning, Harrier got a call and mysteriously disappeared. Starling was pretty annoyed.

"He leaves me in that bed and doesn't even tell me where he's going." Starling fumed. Saphire looked disgusted.

"TMI!" Saphire exclaimed. Aria snickered. Piper raised an eyebrow confused. Finn raised an eyebrow too. Stork wasn't in the room for the comment so he had no reaction. Piper deiced against it to ask. A few hours later the unmistakable sound of a skimmer and heliscooters were heard. Then quickly followed by Radar's Shreik of excitement as he raced out of the house, making Piper get up to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid. She looked out the door and shouted out in glee.

"JUNKO!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, making the others come to the door as she bolted out of it to receive one Junko's Bone crushing hugs. Saphire joined her in the blink of an eye. Finn shouted hugged the big guy too. Starling smiled.

"Five down one to go." Starling exclaimed happily then turned her attention to Harrier. "Is this why you left me in that bed?"

"Yes. I got a call that there was a confused wallop wandering around the Terra of Giant Bananas so I deiced to check it out and to make sure I got no one's hopes up only to be crushed I didn't tell where I was going." Harrier explained. Stork walked out of the house.

"YES! It's Piper's Heliscooters. Where was it found?" Stork exclaimed. He looked at Junko." And where you found? How do I know if you've got mind worms?"

"STORK!" Junko exclaimed, giving the merb a bone crushing hug. Piper looked at the heliscooters. It was indeed hers. She walked toward it and ran her figures along the frame and smiled when she found her bag still there.

"OMG! It's still here!" She exclaimed. Everyone looked at her and watched as she picked up the bag and pulled out a book and 5 crystals and then the storm hawks log book which never left it's bag but Piper put it there to make sure she took it out on recon but never took it out after recon. Then she pulled out a small necklace with a silver locket it on it. Inside was a picture of the storm hawks.

"Nice Piper, the storm hawks log book and the book of the Atmos, what are the odds." Sahire exclaimed. Piper nodded and smiled. She put on the necklace and smiled. She felt as if she was whole again, but she knew there was something missing. Aerrow.

Me: done. There is a pole in my profile about what happens in the next chapter but I've been fighting with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Okay the votes are in

Me: Okay the votes are in. I might have to reopen the voting thing though. No, screw that, I won't. I'm a little annoyed with all of you. I had 11 voters, and only 3 reviewers. To those people who reviewed, thank you, but I'm annoyed with the rest of you but… what am I going do. I'm giving you guys a bonus this chapter. Not just the two winners, but the two of my favorites as well. Now on with the story.

Later that night, Everyone was gathered round the table laughing until somehow, sky knights were brought up, in a weird way.

"You'd think Sky knights were cute, or hot, or sexy, or pretty girls and handsome guys but, there's a guy sitting at the table who isn't any of those things." Saphire exclaimed, laughing off her head as she got swatted by her brother.

"Harrier, no swatting at any of my brides maids." Starling scowled. Piper, Finn, Junko, Radar, And Stork all gave questioning looks. Starling blushed.

"You haven't mentioned it to them?" Harrier asked. Starling shook her head.

"I thought Saphire did, knowing her she would have blurted it out to the whole Atmos." Starling told harrier.

"I didn't tell anyone but Aria about what I saw. I figured you told them. Well, It might explain the weird looks on their faces when you said Harrier left in that bed." Saphire commented before taking a bite of her food.

"Fine, Piper, would you like to be one of my bride's maids for my wedding?" Starling asked.

"I'd be honored to Starling." Piper exclaimed." But Who's the groom?"

"Harrier." Piper started choking. She coughed it up and it hit Finn in the head.

"Ewww… what was that?" Finn asked.

"An eyeball." Saphire told him. Finn looked like he was gonna puke.

"It was a meat ball. Relax. Saphire is a nut and calls meat balls eyeballs." Aria exclaimed before returning her attention to Piper. "You okay?"

"I'm Fine, just a little shocked that I didn't pick up the hints."

"Yes, Starling and I are engaged." Harrier exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Piper exclaimed. Saphire looked at the ceiling and stared.

"You okay?" Piper asked.

"Why is there mustard on the ceiling?" Saphire asked. Everyone looked up to the ceiling to look at the mustard that rested there.

"Harrier…" Aria exclaimed in an accusing tone.

"Aria…" Starling exclaimed in an accusing tone. Everyone started laughing.

"I'm not sure I wanna know." Piper exclaimed. Latter that night, The girls all stood looking out the back window of the house, Even Starling was watching the stars. Harrier sat talking with the guys about ways to Find Aerrow. The girls suddenly noticed two moving stars, or what they thought were stars until they got close enough and then they looked like skimmers.

"Harrier, Are we expecting visitors?" Starling asked as the skimmers were heading directly to the house.

"No. Why?"

"Well, we have two skimmers coming our way." Harrier rushed to window as the two skimmers touched down. Two female figures were seen, both with black hair. One was in a cut that went midback with red ends, and the other that went to her shoulders. The girl with red ends had green eyes as she friend, or perhaps I should say, twin, had yellow.

"EMERALD! TOPAZ!" Saphire shouted, opening the back door and running to hug her cousins.

"Hello Saphire. You got someone strong to help us get these engines off our skimmers? They lands on our terra few days ago." Emerald exclaimed, throwing her red ends over her shoulder. Junko stepped out of the house.

"I'll help with that." Junko exclaimed. Stork stuck his head out of the house as well.

"If those fell from the sky… we are doomed?" Stork commented. Topaz rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I figured you guys would want them back since all of you are showing up like Halloween on Hallow. And we've all heard about Aerrow's numerous sightings." Topaz exclaimed. Everyone looked at her and her twin as if they'd down another set of heads.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard!" Emerald whined. Her voiced was higher pitched than her sister's when she whined.

"No. What sightings?" Aria asked as she darted over to the two twins, her silver hair catching the moonlight.

"Aerrow has been seen on Tropica, Ray, Atmosia and supposable on the terra of gaint bananas. There's a picture of him walking on Terra Ray too. Some of them are rumors though." Emerald exclaimed. Piper looked thoughtful.

"That's an unnatural pattern, even if that's not the way he went or even if he wasn't going to all of those but remained as rumors." Piper exclaimed. Saphire nodded with Aria.

"Well, some people are jerks and create rumors but the one on Terra Ray was so true." Topaz told them. Saphire turned to study the stars. The others started to head in but Saphire continued to study the Stars. Harrier put his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just wondering about Aerrow. I don't think he was spoted anywhere. I think they are all rumors. What happens to the storm hawks and Aria if Aerrow isn't found. More importantly, what happens to Piper? She loves him more than Aria. She's die without him, but Aria can live without him. What will happen?" Saphire asked, looking her brother in the eyes, her eyes drowning in worry and fear for her friends.

"He'll turn up. He always does."

"And what if this time is different? Remember our dog Donna? She always turned up, but one day she disappeared and never came back. We found her in a lake, dead!" Saphire's eyes were solid blue and glassy.

"Then we must hope that this is not one of those times. I'm sure he's alive." Starling stood in the doorway smiling as she watched them.

"Saphire, Harrier's right. Anyway, Harrier, some man is on the found asking for you. Something to do with Aerrow." Starling exclaimed. Harrier nodded and walked into the house.

"What happens if Aerrow doesn't turn up?" Saphire asked.

"He might just have turned up Saphire." Starling told her. Saphire smiled and walked inside. Topaz and Emerald were sitting near Piper, talking about the traditions of Terra Hallow. Saphire watched them for a few moments before pouncing on the seat next to Topaz.

"So, how's the band?" Saphire asked.

"The bands great!" Topaz exclaimed throwing her black hair over her shulder.

"Band?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, Topaz and Emerald are the leaders and founders of 'back yard junk' a heavy metal, hard rock and rock group." Saphire exclaimed.

"you mean 'Back Yard Junk' as in the artists of albums 'never loved' and 'fallin'?" Finn asked. Topaz nodded.

"Yep, that's us." She exclaimed.

"Awesome! I have… had… all of your albums!" Finn exclaimed. Emerald smiled.

"Awe.. a fan!" Emerald exclaimed, smiling as she teased Finn. After another minute of Teasing, Harrier walked in with a sullen look on his face.

"Oh no… I don' t like that look." Starling exclaimed.

"Harrier what is it?" Saphire asked. The girls all studied him, waiting for the news.

"Tomorrow I have to go to a morgue… to identify a body. Tall, red haired, about 16 years old, male, green eyes. They think it's Aerrow." Piper's gasp was filled of horror and pain. Her heart stopped. Aria and Piper felt as if daggers had been driven through their hearts.

"The chances are extremely thin that it's not Aerrow. He was lean and strong, his hair was singed, clothing was extremely faded." Harrier continued.

"It's Aerrow… "was Piper's quiet whisper. She bolted out of the house and into the back yard, closely chases by Saphire to make sure she was alright.

"This hurts Piper more than it does me, I can only imagine what's she's feeling." Aria exclaimed softly.

"Why? You're his sister." Finn exclaimed.

"Piper loves him. She told me last night that if she ever sees him again, she doesn't care if he doesn't care for her the way she cares for him, she's going to give him a big kiss and If he doesn't care for her… she'll die." Aria explained. Very one looked out the door and watched the navigator.

"wow, she must be taking this pretty hard." Finn muttered. Aria went out to see Piper. Starling followed her.

"It's horrid. I'll never know if he likes me back, I'll never get to tell him I love him..." Piper sobbed. Saphire wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Piper, it might not be Aerrow, we must just pray that it's not. Chances are slim that it's not but, how slim were chances that you guys would survive the black gorge? Extremely slim. How small where the chances of you guys getting out of the great expanse? Even smaller. You guys still made it out and survived. It's not going to be Aerrow." Saphire told the girl. Piper calmed down.

"Your right. Maybe it's not." Piper exclaimed.

"That a girl." Saphire exclaimed.

Me: The end.. If you wanna see the poll results go look, I am going to do the polls here. If you don't know already, the reason it took me so long to update was, my computer froze on me twice and made me lose all the data I typed. Annoying but I gotta deal with it. The poll this time is

Piper and the Storm hawks go to a big event and Aerrow shows up in the crowd ( This is going to happen in the story anyway)

Piper and the girls go shopping for clothes for the big event which the Piper has to speak for ( the one Aerrow shows up at)

Junko and Finn deiced to prank Piper into believing IT was Aerrow's body and then Harrier conforms her fears. ( there's a surprise with this one)

Raptors attack Terra Rex.

Piper: Vote for two of them!

Me: yeah, wider verity of votes.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: (humming) you don't wanna know what I'm humming

Me: (humming) you don't wanna know what I'm humming. okay then. Time for Chapter 7 of Destroyed yet alive. After this I will see if I can find my old science note book and type up the next chapter of 'Piper's bad news and bad luck' or maybe I'll pull out my Spanish note book and update Tropica. ( shrugs) I'll figure that out when I finish typing.

Piper: Shut up already.

Me: FINE _**MOM! **_Now on with the story…

X-X-X-X ( I like that. Don't you. I'm gonna use it from now on.)

Saphire sat in the kitchen the next morning reading a letter. She huffed and put the letter down on the table. Harrier raised an eyebrow at his sister as he ate a bite of his pancake.

"These are good pancakes Piper." Harrier told the navigator who stood at the stove flipping pancakes. Starling sat next to Harrier with a plate of pancakes and eggs flipping through a bridal magazine. Starling turned in chair to look at Piper.

"Hey, Piper, what do you think of this for my gown?" Starling asked, handing Piper the magazine to look at it. Piper shook her head. It was a white gown with a big ribbon in the back and a lot of multiple colored ribbons all over the gown.

"Dear ATMOS! That is sooo not you." Piper exclaimed, making Starling laugh.

"I thought so." Starling exclaimed laughing. Harrier finished his pancakes and his eggs kissed his sister's forehead and gave starling a kiss before leaving the house.

"I'm screwed." Saphire exclaimed.

"Why?" Aria asked from her spot next to Piper at the stove where she was making eggs. Junko walked in and Piper left her post to get Junko a plate of pancakes and eggs. She handed him his plate and smiled. Junko sat down and started eating.

"Well, next week is the 'wedding shower' for Starling and Harrier that the governor really wants to throw. Um… he wants me to give a speech as well. Since it's open to the whole terra and gifts and such and all that… I have to give a speech to the whole blasted TERRA!" Saphire shrieked the last part.

"Is that a bad thing?" Piper asked as she grabbed another plate of pancakes and eggs and handed them to Finn as he walked in.

"How'd you know I was coming?" Finn asked. Piper smiled.

"I could smile your cologne." Piper told him making everyone laugh. "That and I heard you coming down the steps."

"You heard me over Saphire's Shriek and smell me over the over powering scent of pancakes and eggs?" Finn asked.

"I just can." Piper exclaimed.

" Saphire, why is you giving a speech a bad thing?" Starling asked.

"I have stage fright. With everyone watching while I do that alone! Hello! I 'm better off singing with Topaz and Emerald. No offence you two." Topaz and Emerald shrugged.

"None taken. You can't sing by the way." Topaz exclaimed.

"Tell me something I don't know." Saphire retorted. Topaz stuck her tongue out at her cousin as Piper grabbed another plate and put pancakes on it. Stork wandered in and Piper handed him the pancakes.

"How come Stork doesn't eat eggs?" Emerald asked.

"Because he's chicken." Finn told her.

"No! Do you know how likely it is that I will catch salmonella? Extremely likely, and do you know how many diseases you catch off eggs and chickens?" Stork corrected. Emerald looked at him.

"How many?" She asked. Stork looked at her in alarm.

"Over 100." ( not really but its dramatic) stork told her. Emerald nodded with a small smile.

"Mail!" A voice shouted at the door. Starling looked up.

"Already? It's ten." Starling exclaimed.

"ten thirty." Aria corrected. Starling groaned and walked to the door.

"Sorry Madame, but the mail in the post office is over flowing so they sent us out earlier. Your mail box is over flowing with it. Your Starling, right?" A male voice exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Congratulations on your engagement and for finding the storm hawks. Is Piper here? I have a letter for her." Piper walked to the door after handing the pan to Saphire who wanted to flip pancakes.

"I'm Piper." Piper exclaimed. Starling stood with the door open. The man handed Piper a white envelope in formal print and postage.

"Thank you." Piper exclaimed as she started to open the envelope and started to read what it said.

"Wow… tomorrow!" Piper looked up in horror. Starling took the letter from her hands and read it read it.

"Oh my atmos. Tomorrow's meeting about recognizing the squadrons of atmos? They want you to speak?! How are you going to get good and appropriate clothing and a speech by tomorrow?!" Starling exclaimed. Saphire came out with her pan. She took the mail from the mailman who nodded and walked off.

"They want her to do what? You know what… get in here and read it." Saphire commanded returning to the stove. Starling and Piper walked in and sat down at the table, Aria giving Piper a plate of pancakes and eggs so she could eat.

"'Dear Piper of the Storm Hawks,

WE wish for to speak at tomorrow's ceremony of recognizing the sky knights and squadrons of the atmos. We would like you to wear presentable clothing such as a dress of a formal shirt and skirt. We would like you to speak for about 3 to ten minutes about the storm hawks and each member. Who better to have do it then a storm hawk herself, right?

You see, we feel terrible about telling Starling and Harrier you storm hawks are dead and not coming back because you are unofficial, but no longer unofficial as of the day before the condor blew up. We wish for you to speak in our honor since you are a guest of Terra Rex and possibly a permanent resident. We wish to return you and your team to the sky.

You must be dress in feminine attire and are required to where a skirt or dress. It much more formal and this is a more formal event.

Thank you,

Terra Rex Council' Wow… I never noticed how retarded our council was." Starling exclaimed, making everyone laugh at her comment. Piper smirked and finished her pancakes.

"I guess we have shopping to do and Piper's got a speech to write." Starling exclaimed. An hour later Piper was sitting in a dressing room with a note book and a pencil and numerous outfits. She tried on the gold business suit they grabbed.

"Yuck." She exclaim, sticking it back on it's hanger. Half an hour later she deiced on a white dress shirt. A black skirt, and a pair of heeled shoes. The next morning, Piper was just finishing her speech when Finn came in.

"PIPER!" He exclaimed.

:What?" Piper asked. Saphire peered over edge of the bed that she was on.

"The body wasn't Aerrow's! And Aerrow is at the door!" Finn attempted to be overly excited about the last part.

"Really?" Aria asked, bolting up from her bed.

"No… the last part was a lie. There's always an error among his lies." Piper told them. Aria sat down on her bed and let her shoulders drop. Finn groaned.

"I hate it when she does that." He muttered. Harrier came in.

"I have news."

"About the body?" Piper asked, turning away from her notebook and speech.

"Yes. It wasn't Aerrow." Aria cheered and Piper smiled. Saphire nodded.

"Told you." Saphire exclaimed.

"Shut it Saphire. You have a speech to write." Piper exclaimed returning to her speech.

"So do you." Saphire retorted to the navigator.

"Piper has a speech to write?" Harrier asked.

"Yeah, for tomorrow's Ceremony about recognizing The Sky knight and squadrons of the atmos. She gets to speak for the storm hawks." Saphire answered. Harrier nodded and left the room.

"What do you think of my speech so far ' Hello… My name is Piper and I'm part of the Storm Hawks squadron. Okay I guess I WAS and no longer am since our leader is missing in action and we just can't function without him. But I'll start with Finn. Our wing man.

'Finn is such a joker and prankster, he just wants to have fun. He can be serious but that tends to pretty rare unless he's in battle but he does know when to be serious and when to be playful….'"

X-X-X-X ( Sorry I don't wanna type a whole speech)

The next day, Piper stood on a stage near the podium in front of what seemed like the whole atmos. Harrier stood at the podium finishing his speech which would pass onto Piper.

"So, to recognize the Squadrons I have Piper to speak about her squadron, the storm hawks. Here she is." Harrier finished, stepping away from the podium. Piper smiled and walked up to the podium.

"Thank you Harrier. Well, like Harrier said, I'm here to talk to you about the Storm…" Piper stared off into the crowd. Piper continued to stare, not even finishing her sentence before another word, a name, came out in a whisper. " Aerrow?" She ran off the stage and into the crowd and toward someone who also ran toward her, his Red hair still as spiky as ever.

Piper lanched her self into his arms and kissed him. He kissed her back. The crowd burst into Cheers and shouts of excitement as the other storm hawks ran toward their sky knight and the navigator. When Piper and Aerrow pulled away, Piper hugged him.

"I thought you were dead…" Piper whispered. Aerrow chuckled into her ear.

"No. I'm alive. I will not be dead for a long time. Not when the Atmos needs me and the girl I love." Aerrow whispered back. Piper looked at him.

"Who's the girl you love?" She asked.

"I just kissed you didn't I?" He asked. Piper smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Piper told him. Aria suddenly came out of nowhere and hugged Aerrow and the Navigator.

"YAY! Your alive! Ma would kill me if you were dead." Aria shrieked.

"Um… mom's dead." Aerrow commented. Aria looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Good point." She stepped back from Aerrow as Piper pulled herself free of Aerrow's arms. Junko gave Aerrow a bone crushing hug and Finn gave him a hug and Stork… reluctantly gave him a hug then mutter about having an increased possibility of getting mind worms. Harrier and Starling watched from the stage and smiled. Saphire watched from the crowd with eyes that dances as a small smile graced her lips.

"Aerrow! Welcome back!" Harrier exclaimed.

"It's good to be back." Aerrow told him.

"Now to get you guys back in the sky." Starling exclaimed.

"After the wedding." Harrier told her.

"What wedding?" Aerrow asked. Piper laughed.

"Piper choked on an eye ball for the one." Saphire exclaimed suddenly stepping out of the crowd.

"Eye ball?." Aerrow looked so confused.

"Meat ball. She calls them eye balls." Piper told him.

"Yes. Harrier's and my wedding. We're engaged if you haven't already heard." Starling explained.

"Congratulations." Aerrow exclaimed. Starling smiled.

"I want Piper to be one of my brides maids." Starling exclaimed. Harrier smiled.

"We'll talk more about it later. We have a ceremony to finish." Harrier exclaimed. Aerrow nodded.

"Yeah, You have a speech to start Piper." Aerrow scowled.

"HEY! How'd you know about that?" She asked.

"There were many posters. That's how I knew you were alive. That's why I came to Terra Rex. I was on Hallow."

"OMG! You mean Topaz or Emerald could have seen you and brought you with them when they brought the Condor engines?" Saphire asked.

"I guess…?" Aerrow was really confused.

"Whatever, I have a speech to finished.

- - -X

Aerrow sat next to Piper who had her head rested against his shoulders. Stork was playing with and repairing some piece of equipment that was going to be going on the Condor II. Harrier sat with his Arm around Starling's waist as Saphire and Aria sat whispering things to each other on the sofa not far from the TV that Junko was fiddling with, attempting to get the DVD player to work with the TV as Finn helped him out.

"Aerrow, what do think about being the best man for my wedding?" Harrier asked.

"I'd be honor." Aerrow answered, making Aria and Saphire laugh.

"That's What Piper said when Starling to asked her to be one of her Brides Maids." Saphire exclaimed, laughing ever so hard. Piper giggled, realizing the girl was right. The TV Buzzed and started to hum before popping up the movie that was in the DVD Player.

"YAY! Junko got it to work!" Finn shouted. Everyone smiled as Saphire flicked off the lights so they could watch the movie. Aerrow leaned over and kiss Piper. Piper kissed him back before returning her attention to the TV.

Me: DONE! Alright. For the next chapter, It's Starling's wedding and you get to pick what happens. Place your vote in your reviews and you'll get a chance to see your choice in my fan fic. Why do I feel like a TV reporter? Anyway your chooses are:

It's 3 year later the Storm hawks have finished the war ( Atmos wining) and Aerrow Pops the question at the wedding. ( Harrier and Starling agreed to get married after the war so then they can raise their kids in a safe world.)

Saphire called Finn a Chicken because he won't admit he likes Aria… A LOT!

Stork meets a nice female merb who is a friend of the bride.

The girls ( expect Aria who's fighting with her brother over who has a better taste in foods ( guess who the judge is?)) gang up on Finn and tell him to swallow his pride and admit he likes Aria ( I might not do this one even if it wins so yeah)

And last but not least…Junko asks Saphire out.

So vote for two of them! Now review.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Okay, I've lost count of the votes but I do know which ones won so pay attention and you'll find out

Me: Okay, I've lost count of the votes but I do know which ones won so pay attention and you'll find out.

Piper: Saphire doesn't own the storm hawks but he does own Saphire and Aria and don't let anyone tell you other wise.

- - -X

Starling stood next to Harrier is a beautiful white wedding dress with Piper in a light blue dress with white beads giving her a misting effect on the gown, like a mist had gathered around her, thick at the bottom and thinner as it got higher up. The beads stopped about mid thigh. Blue dangling earrings dangled from her ears. Saphire stood in a dress just like Piper's in sapphire blue and a lighter blue color for the beads. Aria was the same in silver Fabric and white beads. Aerrow stood next to Harrier looking as handsome as ever in a tuxedo.

It had been three years exactly since the storm hawks vanished and all reappeared. It also had been 5 months since Cyclonia fell. Starling and Harrier deiced it would be best to wait for Cyclonia to be defeated before getting married and having kids. Piper and Aerrow had been dating ever since that day he kissed her when he showed up at her speech.

"And Do you Starling, take Harrier to be your lawful wedded husband, for sickness and in health, for rich and for poor, until death do you part?" The Priest asked, looking at Starling, who gazed lovingly at Harrier, her hair whisked on top of her head in a French twist.

"I do." Starling exclaimed, not breaking her gaze at Harrier.

"Then I pronounce, you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest exclaimed. Harrier kissed Starling on the lips softly. The guests broke out into cheers and claps as Starling's hair fell out of it's twist and fell gracefully, surrounding her face.'

"May I present for the First time, Mr. and Mrs. Harrier James Hewitt." The priest continued as the bride and groom separated.

"YEAH!" the Crowd screamed in Happiness and Excitement.

"You may now walk the bride down the isle." The priest exclaimed. ( Let's ignore the fact that I skipped over the vows and rings). The Harrier took Starling's Hand and walked her down the isle as the crowd continued to cheer. Aerrow and Piper walked after them as Best Man and Maid of Honor, Some Male walked Saphire down as Groom's Man and Bride's Maid. Aria was walked down by a Talk guy with black hair and yellow eyes as groom's man and bride's maid.

"You look stunning. You know that right?" Aerrow asked Piper.  
"No. Actually, I only knew I looked kind of pretty." Piper admitted. Aerrow shook his head.

"Oh no. Not pretty, not beautiful, gorgeous. Down right gorgeous. And hot." Aerrow told her. Piper laughed at the last part.

"Don't be getting any naughty ideas mister." Piper joked. Aerrow laughed with her as they walked out to car where they got in and were driven to building for elegant parties which was where the reception was being held. Once there Piper sat down next to Starling and on the other side of Aerrow. The gentlemen wandered around, Harrier often accompanied by Starling, all ganged up on Finn for not admitting he liked Aria. Aerrow however was talking with Harrier quietly when Starling wasn't near about Piper.

"Girl, you and Aerrow are so cute." Saphire exclaimed. A gentle love song started to play and Harrier and Starling were summoned to the dance floor for a dance.

"Yea but… Aerrow and I won't be together for much longer. He hasn't been around as much as he used to be. He's been out and about. I don't think he likes be any more." The navigator explained to the medic, tears starting to line her eyes

"oh… no… no crying at this wedding. Weddings are Happy places for smiles and laughter, not tears and frowns." Saphire exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I love Aerrow with all my heart and the thought of him leaving me scares me and truly upsets me." Piper exclaimed, her voice starting to crack.

"Then don't think about it. Harrier told me last night that Aerrow never shuts up about how much he loves you. And when he does shut about how much he loves you, he's talking about how beautiful you are. Now, no crying. Harrier's been out and about lately too. The two are always hanging together. " Saphire scowled. Piper smiled slightly and wiped her tears, smearing her mascara and eyeliner.

"I'll be back. I gotta fix my make up." Piper exclaimed. Saphire and nodded. Piper stood and walked to the lady's room with a small little purse. Saphire stood and walked over to Aerrow.

"When in the Atmos are you gonna ask her?" Saphire asked.

"Tonight, after this song." Aerrow answered.

"You got the box? You don't I'll beat you." Saphire exclaimed, half joking half serious.

" In my pocket." Aerrow responded. Saphire nodded and walked back to her seat and ate a slice of brownie. Piper came back and sat down next to her, and ate a little bit of brownie as well. When the song Ended, Aerrow walked up to the DJ and spoke a few words to him. The DJ nodded and leaned into the microphone.

"Will the lovely Miss Piper come up to the DJ's Platform?" The DJ asked. Saphire smiled and Piper whipped her hands on a napkin and stood. She walked to the DJ's Platform, Eyes of Every person in the room on her. She stood next to the stand and Aerrow walked toward her.

"Piper, We've been dating for three years. They passed by so quickly and were filled with love and happiness. But, With much thought and much consideration. I believe it is time for another step." Aerrow exclaimed loudly. The Whole place had their eyes on the two. Aerrow dropped to one knee and pulled a velvet box from his pocket and opened it, reveling a diamond ring in it.

"Piper, Will you marry me?" Aerrow asked. Piper's breath got caught in her throat. She has believed Aerrow was seeing another girl but was actually seeing Harrier and Saphire for advise on how to ask her to marry him. Piper smiled.

"Aerrow, I will marry you." Piper exclaimed, her eyes shining and her smile bright. Aerrow stood and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her as the whole place started cheering.

"YAY AERROW!" Finn cheered. Piper and Aerrow never heard the cheers of the squadrons or the cheers of the waiters and waitresses, or the other guests. They were in their own world.

- - -X

A Year later, Piper gave birth to a little girl named Bella, a girl with green eyes and dark blue hair and tan skin. Bella grew up to be a bright girl, strong and brave like her father, smart and beautiful like her mother. But like both her parents, she loved to fly.

Me :The end. Hoped you enjoyed. Better go find that book. Later. I'll type more tomorrow, but that doesn't mean it'll get posted. I have softball tomorrow, unless it gets canceled. Anyhow, later!


End file.
